The brown haired vampire
by fallling-down
Summary: What if Bella was a vampire before she meet Edward? But when this brown haired vampire shows up in Forks, what trouble will she bring and what is this secret that she would die for to keep hidden and why does she seem like she's running, but from whom?
1. Chapter 1

On the edge of the river bank, in the year of 1864, in the small town of Dalkey, Ireland laid a young burnet women not much over the age of 17 withering in pain. She calls out for help that would never arrive.

She tries to think around the pain that's engulfing her every thought. She remembers playing by the river bank day dreaming of the young courter, James. He was an odd mam, with unusual pail skin even compared to the natives of Ireland who were known for their fiery red hair and pail skin that almost resembled a ghost, that would turn a bright pink color with any sunlight that would struck them. He liked to keep to himself, not spending much time in the public eye.

She had meet him on a warm summers eve. she was walking in the town square the sun setting in the distance. It caused a beautiful prism effect off the fountain in the middle of the square. She was all by herself against her fathers wishes of her having an escort. In fact she had at first agreed to the compromise of her father, Charles, since she was only 17 on the verge of turning 18, she would need one. But she had soon tricked her escort into getting her an apple from the merchant lady that was in desired need of money, that was obvious of her dirty torn brown rags that she wearing for a dress. Her family was one of the richest in the land, her father, a priest made more than enough to buy an apple from the merchant and not put a dent in their wealth. So when the escort eyes were detained from watching her, she fled down the dusty road into the town square. She knew she would get a scolding from her father later on, but she wouldn't contemplate on the punishment until later.

She was admiring the sunset. The warmth of the fading sun beaming down upon her face. Her eyes close taking in the fresh breath off clean air that filled her empty lungs with delicious warm air. She exhaled slowly letting her breath fill the area around her. The birds were chirping in the distance singing good-bye to the day and hoping for another. She stayed in this position for a good half hour just admiring the tranquility of the fading day. She had not realized the air was shifting, the air was becoming cold, the birds were flying off in the presence that was arriving. But yet she was to far off in her mind to register the up coming of the dangerous predator. James was watching the pretty young burnet women, she had not registered her presence like the other animals that were far in the distance away from the vampire. Yes, James was a vampire. He would lurk in the dark luring young pray much like the young burnet that was basking in the diming sunlight. The burnet women was pretty none-the-less. A plan was forming in his mind.

"Ahem." He unnecessary cleared his throat. She was startled by his noiseless approach.

"Oh, hallo." she had an Irish accents, hinting that she was native to this place. Her deep rich brown eyes bored into his pitched black eyes caused by his hunger and absence of blood. " You startled me." She had a wearily look to her. Did she have some self preservation unlike the other women he womanized for their blood.

" I'm sorry ma'am." He was trying to put up a debonair presence about him. Young burnet was cautious about the young blond man who no older than 23.

" It's okay sir, but may I inquire your name?" Her Father would scold her even more if she was ride to a stranger.

"I am James, madam." James lend down carefully grabbing her hand and placing a soft settle kiss on her hand. He could hear her breath hitch and her heart speed up. He smiled, just the reaction he desired.

"I'm Isabella." She smiled. The young man was handsome, and a gentleman. Maybe if she walked home with him her Father wouldn't punish her as badly as if she didn't have an escort.

The pain intensified in her heart. She couldn't concentrate anymore the pain was coming to much. Why had the demon that was James do this to her?

The pain was slowly descending from her fingers and toes. She let out a sigh in relief, maybe it would soon be gone. But how wrong she was. The pain increased inside her heart. She let out a blood curdling scream. She had been in a fiery pain for days maybe years. Time seemed like nothing to her in her state of mind.

She couldn't understand anything, she could hear her heart now. But how? The pain was leaving her arms and legs down and her heart was moving slower now.

Was it ending now? Would the pain come back?

Her heart gave its final beat. And the pain stopped.

She opened her eyes and she gasped.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Let me know?


	2. Chapter 2

Edwards POV. (modern time 2006)

Today was like any other, the tedious town of Forks, Washington was covered in a thick layer of dark ominous clouds that seem to never clear up.

I sighed, just like any other day.

_What seems to be the matter Edward?_ The concerning thoughts of Esme, my mother in a since, swirled around my brain. She was always worrying about me, even if i reassured her that she had nothing to fuse over. I always wonder if the mothering instinct was embedded into every girl or if it was just Esmes nature to take care of everybody, human or not.

" Its nothing Esme, just _bored." _It came out as more as a question than I intended. Was it because of this day and the prossiness of it, that was causing me to be in a slump or was it because i was tired of my existence? Everyday was just about the same, my family and i would go to school and i would have to listen to the thoughts of the humans that would never interest me, go home, go to my meadow when my family members would become, um, busy. And then we would hunt, sometimes the occasional baseball game, but everything was a cycle, repeatedly, never changing, always expecting a different outcome, the definition of insanity.

"Okay, hun." She kissed my cheek. A wave of uneasiness washed over me. Esme had always had this way of making me feel guilty with any thought that concerned my existence, even though to my knowledge she hadn't known to what was really my concern.

"Come on guys, another day at school, we don't want to be late." Alice song. She was a very optimistic girl, never seeing the downside to anything. She was a glass half full type of girl. I guess Emmett was the same way, his cheerful playful attitude was a contradictory to his bodybuilding physique.

" No brooding brother, we have to be all smiles today." She walked over to me. "Why do you always have your hair messy Edward?" She proceeded to try to fix my hair. If she wasn't trying to run her fingers through my hair i would have thought this to be amusing. Her 4 foot 10 inch frame was not helping her reach my hair on top of my 6 foot 4 inch frame. I quickly grabbed both of her hands and restrained them down at her sides.

" What are you doing Alice? You've never worried about my hair, at least not out loud before." She had made it her job to at least complain once a day about my hair, but she has never tried to fix it herself.

"Whatever." She purposely diverted my question. " Were gonna be late to class. Come on, hurry." She proceeded to push me out the door. Alice was being oddly suspicious, she saw something and she wouldn't tell me. She was diverting every thought she had concerning school. Whatever she had planned it concerned school and that had me worrying. There were humans all around, if anything that happened today that caused suspicion to the student body than we would have to move. And i highly doubt that Rosalie would be as understanding as she was last time we had moved. At the last high school we went to Emmett had gotten frustrated when some guy with a lot of guts grabbed Rosalie's butt in front of Emmett. The guys car turned into a cube the next day and to many people had suspected Emmett of the cause of it, since the guy had bragged that he touched the elusive Rosalie Whitlock's (her last name at the time) butt.

We ended up moving again to this town of Forks, and Rosalie had gotten attached. So if anything ruined her chance of graduating her senior year of high school there would be hell to pay.

When everybody had settled in my Volvo i speed off to school.

* * *

So I know its short, but Bella is going to show up next chapter. so what do you think with Bella having a new power or do you think she should have her old power. Let me know. Questions, comments, reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Bellas pov.

150 years, over _one hundred and fifty _ years since i have awaken from my days of internal torture.

The confusion that was engulfing me did not lift until a year later when i had came upon a young german vampire who had showed me the ropes and rules of the vampire world

The Volturi, the rulers of my kind, i did not take too much of a fondness towards. They were, no, are relentless in their so called keeping the balance of our society. When i had came across them in the 1920s, they grew an unhealthy attraction towards me.

Aro, the leader of the threesom that ruled the vampire world, became intrigued in me when he could not read my mind. I wish it would have stopped at curiosity with him. But Aro had become obsessed with unearthing my talents. The secrets of my brain. But he was unsuccessful in his attempts.

A friend of mine that was close to Aro had tipped me off that he was going to get more forceful with finding out the exact limits of my power.

I had ran off to America the next day. I had made a new analysis. I had became Katharina Sullivan, a young Irish immigrant, looking for her big break in the United States. I had made a living on stealing and dancing in pubs. It was dehumanizing, but i had survived.

I had meet a few vampires over my life span of a 150 years. My best friend was one of them. Zarah, i had meet her in the early 1950s, she was an Italian girl created in the 1700s. She was posing as a high school student as I. She was all alone ], her creator destroyed in a southern army fight for territory. So we decided to stick together until recent events where she had meet her mate, jeremiah and currently they were on their honeymoon in Rio.

We shared a common philosophy with human life. We both desired not to shed human blood. We were considered freaks in the vampire world. Most choosing to sustain with human blood and to have their eyes resembling those of a newborn.

So here i have found myself all alone in the small town of Forks, Washington where it was under constant cloud cover 99 percent of the time and sunny the other 1 percent. The perfect place for a vampire. The perfect place for me as of this time. Forks was a small town not many have heard of it, so it was the perfect place for me to hide.

The alarm that i had set up for a decent time to get ready for school sounded, bringing me out of my thoughts. I had a tendency to get lost in them if i had not set an alarm for myself i would have found myself in the next century.

I quickly but still hesitantly got ready for school. I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a beige color sweater, pulled up my dark mahogany hair in a tight high ponytail and i was ready to leave. Quickly pulling on a pair of boots i started to tread out of my apartment.

My apartment was on the outskirts of the town of Forks. It was a small thing with only one bedroom, a kitchen, living room and a dining room, but it held all i needed a place to keep up appearances and a place to store my belongings.

I grabbed my car keys and headed out the door. In my driveway was my pride and joy, my car. It was a sleek black 1967 chevy camaro in prime condition. I was never into cars and i'm still not into them but when this baby came out i fell IN LOVE. ( car is the same car the Damon Salvatore drives in Vampire Diaries.) The rich scents that wafted around me when i had gotten into my car sent me into frenzy of memories mostly containing my best friend and i. Her scent of mint and cigarette smoke laid heavily in my car. We did spend a lot of time in this car on road trips and such.

It really did suck that i would be spending my first year of high school in this place alone. But she was busy with Jeremiah, trying to teach him are way of had spent most of his existence sustaining on human blood but he was slowly but surely weaning off of it for the sake of Zarah. It was amazing that Zarah had found love, but i do miss her. She was the only one that knows other than Jeremiah that knew my real named or the full extent of my powers. Which was a liability because if she would to have mention my real name or what i could do, i would be hunted down and taken into the care of the Volturi. Or worse _james. _

I shuddered at the thought of him, bringing me out of my thoughts. For the first time i realized that i was in the parking lot of Forks high. I guess a part of my brain was keeping tabs on the road. I stepped out of my car which was by far the nicest in the lot other than a silver Volo.

Most of the cars when the same years as mine but nobody had bothered to take of them, letting rust and dents to plague the cars.

All heads turned towards me, but yet they weren't staring at _me._ I was letting them stare at a girl with bright red hair that trimmed her face in front bangs and reached to the middle of her back. The bridge of her nose was decorated in freckles that ascended towards her prominent cheek bones that complemented her dark brown eyes. The girl they perceive was about 5'3 and the whole illusion was created by me.

I was an illusionist and a strong one, probably the best in the world. I can explained my "rage" as you can call it to a ten mile radius and anybody that so happen to be there would perceive me as want i want them to see. As in this case, Ashling (but i preferred to be called Ash) Alwood, a 17 year old Irish girl whose parents moved to America when she was 13 years old but had tragically died when she was only 15 in a mysterious house fire.

I have done this since i had discovered my gift, taken precaution into making sure that nobody found me. How are you supposed to find someone when you didn't even know what they looked like. A smug smile spread across my face probably causing people to wonder what i was thinking about. I was getting cocky with my believe that i could hide forever, something i could not afford. I have to keep my guard up let nobody into my personal life only letting on of which was only necessary. I sighed i wish Zarah was here, she at least made things interesting.

I headed up the stairs of building 1 that held the Office which contains the schedule of Ashling Alwood and the next two years of my existence.

* * *

**I** **finally fished this. Yahhh. This is my longest chapter yet. so tell me what you think. If you want you can give me ideas of which you would like to see happen. Bella's gift is similar to Zafrina but Bella's is much stronger. If you have any questions just comment them and ill answer it.**


	4. Chapter 4

I GUESS I DIDN'T HAVE THIS BEFORE, BUT I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.

* * *

Edwards POV.

" A new girl is going to arrive today" Alice giggled from the back seat, blocking her thoughts with a song by Hannah Montana to purposely make sure i wouldn't try to read her mind when she was thinking of a horrible excuse of a song.

i glared at her through the rearview mirror, she darted her eyes to the window.

" Why should we care?"Rosalie asked sternly. You can always count on her to get to the point. "Oh, you don't." Alice glanced up towards me, she quickly shifted her eyes towards Rosalie, who was currently occupying the front seat. "I was just informing you guys. Its not everyday we get a new student"

Something was definitely up with her, the way she never looked directly into my eyes or the fact she has been blocking her thoughts since this morning.

Silence fell upon us for the remainder of the ride until it was broken by Emmett. " Do you guys see the car thats heading into the parking lot?" We all stepped outside the car. I took noticed to Alice, who had a very aflamed smile upon her face.

" Let me guess, the new girl?" i directed the question to Alice. She nodded. " i got to say, she has taste." Jasper directed his comment towards the new girls car. It was a classic '67 Chevy Camaro, it was probably as old as most of the cars in the parking lot, but hers was kept in prime condition unlike the other cars on which rust decorated the frame.

The newcomers car drove right by us blasting "Blaze of Glory" by Bon Jovi.

"_Classic Rock fan? Interesting, don't see many of those these days." Jasper thoughts were intrigued._

I tried to get a look at the girl, but the tinted windows prevented me. Weird, how it was so dark even my vampire eyes couldn't even get a detailed image of her, only the outline of her torso on up.

"Come on guys, lets get to class." Rosalie, of course said this, couldn't go five minutes without everybody's attention set on her.

For the remainder of the day everybody's mind was on the new girl. Most of my attention was diverted onto Jessica Stanley, the known gossip of the school. I had found out that the new girls name was Ashling Alwood who came to America from Ireland when she was 13, but that was it, no other information. This was all the information i had gotten from the "great" (and I use that term loosely) Jessica Stanley who finds out about everything. (Except my family, but that is on the account we don't talk to any of the humans other than necessary.)

**Why was I even concerned with the new girl!?**

_ring, ring _

The bell that singed for lunch brought me out of my stressed inducing thoughts.

Alice who was currently in my trigonometry class skipped over to me, grabbed the inner corner of my left arm with hers and escorted me to the lunch. **I still think theres something up with her.**

I abruptly stopped in the middle of the hallways, i waited until the curious onlookers past Alice and I up. I slid Alice's arm off of mine and looked towards her. Her head was turned to the end of the hallway, she probably knew what i wanted to ask.

"What has been up with you Alice? First blocking my thoughts, AND now eager to get to lunch? Tell me now, Alice, or so help me." She probably knew my threat was empty, the worse i could ever do is tell Carlisle and act like a whiney, frustrated child.

She drawled out an unnecessary sigh, she slowly turned her head towards me.

" Edward." She made sure to directly look into my eyes. " For once in your life could you just go with it and let me worry about the things that will happen. Trust me Edward, just be yourself and go with the flow." She chuckled at the old phrase. "You WILL thank me later, now i don't know how much later, but this is for your own good." She grabbed my arm once again and lead us to the lunch room.

Alice and I had grabbed our tray of food and walked over to our lunch table.

" What took you guys so long?" Emmett greated us.

" Oh, nothing really, Just got held up in class." Alice answered for us. Alice sat next to jasper and i her, Jasper had given her a curious look, probably knowing that she had lied, in which she returned with a nod, signaling for later.

The loud scattered talking that usually filled the lunch room had abruptly turned to a coordinated ominous silence but the inhabitants of the lunch room minds were not quiet, but in fact were boisterous, with the thought of the new girl, Ashling Alwood.

This was the first time I had seen her in person and not in the biased minds of the teenagers who deteriorated her image into what they wanted to perceived.

She was...there was no words to describe her. The long orange red locks of hair that was pulled back into a tight ponytail, that cascaded down to the middle of her back. The bangs that framed her pale heart shaped face, whose nose was decorated in tiny light brown freckles that branched out to her cheekes creating a butterfly effect, complementing her dark brown eyes. Jessica Stanley, who was escorting Ashling to the lunchroom, couldn't compare to Ashlings beauty, and she knew it according to her jealous thoughts, that were mostly centered on Ashlings fitted clothes, her Irish accent that all the boys were googling at and the fact that Jessica was plane jane compared to her.

"Wow, the feelings of jealousy, envy, and lust in this room, is the highest i felt in a long time." Jasper said astounded. I didn't need Japers gift to distinguish what Rosalie was feeling, she was superfecial.

"So what do we know about her?" Rosalie said curiously.

_What makes her so special?_

"Her names Ashling Alwood, though she likes to be called Ash." Alice informed.

"Shes from Ireland, moved to America when she was thirteen." Jasper put in.

" Oh, i heard that her parents died not too long ago, so she lives up her by herself." Emmett put in.

_How lonely. Alice thought. _

" Okay, let me get this straight. Shes a 17 or so teenager and her parents die and she moves to one of the smallest towns known to man, a town where there is no sunshine and rains all the time. I don't know about you, but i find that oddly suspicious. If i had the choice i would live somewhere in california." Oddly enough Rosalie had a point, why would a teenager choose to live here?

'Rosalie, don't be stupid." Alice laughed. "She probably not the sun type of girl."

"Whatever, you guys, theres just something off about her." Rosalie was determined. _And i' will find out whatever that is._

I rolled my eyes, Rosalie can be overly dramatic.

" Guys." Emmett said, trying to diffuse the situation. " lets talk about this later, when we aren't in school." We all nodded our heads in unison and headed off to our respected classes.

I wouldn't register until later, when Ash would arrive to my biology class lead by the Newton boy that i would be unable to read her mind.

* * *

SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED!


End file.
